Poderes podem ser ruins One Short
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Poderes podem ser uma boa coisa quando se precisa, mas eles são bons quando não se precisa?


**Poderes podem ser ruins.**

Uma vez por semana os professores da escola de magias e bruxarias de Hogwarts se reúnem para avaliar os alunos, seus desempenhos e suas detenções, cada professor falaria um pouco sobre os casos que tiveram que resolver e alguns problemas em suas casas, mas hoje todos os professores pareciam um pouco divertidos com um fato em comum.

O fato que Harry Potter estava frustrado com seus poderes.

Não por causa de ele não ter o poder suficiente para acabar com Voldemort ou qualquer outra coisa, mas por causa de certos efeitos colaterais quando ele estava beijando sua namorada, Gina Weasley.

-Eu tenho que dizer que o Sr Potter parecia um tanto transtornado quando eu os peguei no fundo da minha biblioteca –Madame Pince fala com um sorriso divertido, o garoto tinha tentado se mover furtivamente para beijar a namorada na parte mais funda da biblioteca, mas quando os beijos se tornaram apaixonados demais, uma forte luz chamou a atenção de todos e logo Madame Pince estava os repreendendo sobre as maneiras formais de usar uma biblioteca –Eu tive um pouco de medo que o pobre garoto iria botar fogo nos meus livros –todos sorriem ao que Flitwick fala.

-Isso também chamou minha atenção, estes dias o Sr Potter veio a mim para perguntar feitiços para obscurecer uma área em volta de si mesmo e de outras pessoas –ele fica com um sorriso ao se lembrar do desempenho do garoto para conseguir que o feitiço saísse certo, mas logo solta uma gargalhada ao que fala –Mas pouco tempo depois eu vi uma área enevoada perto de uma das salas no quinto andar e de certa forma parecia uma luz fluía por trás dessa névoa, parecendo um raio de sol atrás das nuvens –ele aponta a varinha para a cabeça e sorri, como se estivesse se lembrando da cena –É claro que achei suspeito e desfiz o feitiço, ao ver tais alunos mostrando tamanho afeto que tive que os repreender –professora Sprout que estava examinando as unhas logo fala.

-Eu tive um desses encontros também –vendo que todos estavam prestando a atenção nela, ela começa a falar –eu estava verificando as plantas noturnas das minhas estufas, quando vi luzes em um dos jardins, quando fui conferir, percebi os dois alunos em atividades extra-curriculares não adeptas as funções escolares e os repreendi por quase danificarem as plantas noturnas das minhas estufas –ela se vira para o professor Flitwick –Você sabia que as luzes que eles emanam pode ser benéfica para algumas plantas? Eu quase fui tentada a pedir para eles, para testar algumas teorias de algumas plantas híbridas, mas não sei se seria muito ético pedir para dois alunos se beijarem com tal paixão na frente de uma professora para saber se os poderes deles afetam plantas que estudo –apenas Minerva, Severo e Alvo pareciam se controlar diante do riso que todos soltavam.

-Tive um encontro semelhante –professora Sinistra sorri ao que todos ficam ansiosos para saber como Harry Potter tinha aprontado na torre de Astronomia –Estive contemplando as estrelas perto da floresta proibida, quando notei uma luz na minha torre –ela fica com um ar sonhador –Eu quase fiquei saudosa como lembra do farol perto da minha casa na Irlanda –ela toca um pergaminho com a varinha, alguns esboços da casa dela apareceram na folha, mas ela continua o relato –É claro que por ser tamanha luz conclui que era o Sr Potter e a Srta Weasley, eu usei minha vassoura para ir até lá e os encontrei aconchegados encarando as estrelas, fiquei com dó de os repreender da maneira amorosa que eles estavam, mas ainda sou uma professora –ela fica com um olhar meio decepcionado, mas logo ri –O Sr Potter ficou um tanto chateado e murmurou algo como "Só pode ser perseguição", então ele segurou a mão da Srta Weasley e falou que iria encontrar outro lugar para terem uma noite romântica –Nisso Severo ri e fala.

-Agora entendo o temperamento do garoto quando eu o achei naquela sala nos calabouços –ao que parecia todos queriam saber os detalhes, pois ele continuou rapidamente –Estive procurando uma sala com Jannet para... Conversarmos –ele evita olhar para os outros professores que sorriam para ele –quando tropeçamos naquela sala, a Srta Weasley lançou algum feitiço em nós e soltou um grito agudo que continha alguns palavrões que acredito que nem mesmo os Comensais da Morte saberiam e Harry disse algo como "O próximo professor que me pegar beijando a minha namorada por causa desse poder idiota eu juro que vou fazer uma brincadeira que eles nunca vão esquecer pelo resto da vida deles em Hogwarts" –Severo treme a cabeça e fala –Eu sinceramente agarrei minha Ja... Digo... Professora Enyndris e fomos para bem longe daquela sala.

Nisso as portas da sala se abrem e um Sírius vermelho e uma Arabella sem fôlego de tanto rir aparecem, vendo os olhares de todos, Sírius se senta ao lado de Remo e fala.

-Alguém pode me dizer o que o Harry tem? Eu só o vi em um armário de vassouras com Gina e deu uma piscada para ele e de repente eu estava andando pelos corredores da escola só de cueca, um feitiço permanente que não deixava eu colocar qualquer roupa e a qualquer momento que eu ficasse perto dele... Digamos que o que era pouco estava ficando pequena –Arabella volta a soltar uma gargalhada ao que todos os professores se reúnem com ela.

-Eu acredito que vou ter uma palavra com o Sr Potter –Alvo fala com um sorriso divertido ao que os professores se encaram e mandam o mesmo olhar para ele.

"Melhor você do que nós".

Depois da reunião, Alvo anda pelos corredores e vê uma luz em uma das salas de aula, sabendo que o garoto estaria lá, ele bate na porta e espera até que e atendido.

Harry aparece com os olhos em chamas, parecia quase feral diante de tal estresse, mas assim que vê o diretor, ele fica pálido e fala.

-Pro... Professor Dumbledore? –o velho diretor sorri e fala.

-Uma boa noite Harry, posso conversar com você e de preferência com a Srta Weasley? –Harry cora ainda mais, mas deixa o professor entrar na sala, Gina tinha os olhos fechados e parecia contar até dez para não perder a paciência –Eu acho que tenho uma solução para o problema de poder de vocês –os dois alunos se viram para ele que sorri ainda mais, era hora de contar um dos segredos dele.

_Uma semana depois._

A reunião tinha começado como sempre, o relatório e os desempenhos dos alunos, mas dessa vez todos comentavam a estranheza de não terem mais casos do casal luminoso nos corredores de Hogwarts.

-Eu espero que eles não tenham terminado –Professora Sinistra fala com tristeza –Eu me sentiria culpada em saber que um amor tão poderoso terminasse só porque a gente teve que interferir por causa do brilho deles –Minerva treme a cabeça e fala.

-Não creio que precise ter medo disso, eles parecem se amar ainda mais –ela fica pensativa –Eles parecem ter resolvido o problema de alguma forma, embora seja mais difícil os pegar no flagra agora que não tem mais o brilho para os denunciar –Severo fica com um olhar desgostoso e fala.

-Sinceramente Minerva! Eu não achei que você tivesse esta perversão de ver os alunos em momentos íntimos –a bruxa escocesa cora profundamente e fala.

-Mas e claro que não e isso –ela olha para os lados e fala –Eles me fazem lembrar tanto de Tiago e Lílian que eu as vezes temo que eles... Avancem demais o relacionamento deles –Sírius solta uma gargalhada e vendo que atraiu a atenção de todos, ele balança a cabeça e fala com um sorriso malicioso.

-Vocês acham mesmo que ele não teria algum plano preparado para quando fosse "avançar" no relacionamento dele com a Gina? Eu nunca vi um garoto mais honrado que ele –ele se vira para Remo e fala –Você se lembra do plano que ele deixou deslizar quando falávamos sobre avanços no relacionamento? –Remo cabeceia, vendo que os outros professores estavam atentos, eles sorriem e falam.

-Vocês não acham realmente que vamos contar os planos de um garoto adolescente apaixonado e de como ele idealiza a primeira noite de amor dele com a namorada dele não? –quando todos os professores cabeceiam, ele suspira ruidosamente –Eu me recuso a dizer –Mas nisso Sírius fala.

-Mansão Potter, um belo jantar a dois, um momento de dança para demonstração de carinho e amor, então ele diria o quanto a ama e esperaria que ela estivesse pronta para tal passo e por fim... –ele e silenciado ao que Arabella cobre a boca dele.

-Sem tantos detalhes amor –todos os professores ficam um tanto felizes com o plano do garoto.

Quando a reunião termina, Minerva se vira para o diretor e fala.

-Como você ajudou eles no caso do brilho? –Alvo ri e fala.

-Nada escapa de você não é, minha querida? –Minerva cabeceia e logo ele conta –Alguns professores devem ter notado que os olhos deles andam um tanto brilhantes desde a nossa última reunião não? –Minerva parece pensar e de repente ela nota, alguns dias ela sentia os olhos arregalarem quando aqueles olhos verdes pareciam brilhar com uma intensidade que rivalizaria o próprio diretor, pensando melhor, ela poderia se lembrar do olhar danoso de Gina também conter aquele brilho misterioso.

-Mas... Como? –o diretor ri e se inclina mais na poltrona almofadada.

-Uma vez passei pelo que eles tiveram –vendo o olhar da professora, ele logo emenda –Digamos que não intensamente, pois não conseguia me declarar para aquela que eu amo –ele pisca para ela que cora –Mas digamos que em minhas contemplações meus poderes saiam um pouco do controle, Abe me ajudou a entender isso e me ajudou a focalizar os meus sentimentos nos meus olhos –os olhos do diretor brilhavam como nunca agora mesmo enquanto conversava com Minerva.

Ela ainda se sentia uma garotinha diante do olhar do diretor, mas logo ambos saem andando pelos corredores quando vêem um brilho lânguido em um dos corredores, Minerva discretamente vai ver o que era e vê Harry e Gina se beijando com os olhos fechados, mas assim que abrem os olhos, uma luz esverdeada e uma luz mel pareciam brilhar no escuro, a professora se vira para o diretor e sorri.

-Devemos contar que eles parecem dois faróis de carros de cores excêntricas enquanto andam pelos corredores da escola? –o velho diretor solta uma gargalhada e fala.

-Acho que um amor dessa magnitude não pode ser contida de forma natural –ele segura a mão de Minerva e deixam o jovem casal aproveitando o amor.

Algumas semanas depois, os professores comentariam o como os olhares de alguns alunos andavam luminosos pelos corredores da escola de magias e bruxarias de Hogwarts, mas apenas dois professores saberiam a razão e riam das suposições dos professores do fenômeno peculiar.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai para uma grande autora e uma amiga que longa data...**

**uma pessoa especial que não importa o tempo que leve para conversarmos novamente.. ela sempre vai ser uma amiga especial para mim...**

**Minha doce amiga MarciaM...**

**te adoro por demais meu anjo.. espero que goste da one short**


End file.
